heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Tales Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Valley of the Dead | Synopsis2 = A raging storm hits South Africa, sending the local wild life into a frenzy, and a flood threatens to the Bantu people. Full of fear the tribes people consult their leader who orders his people to flee their village for higher ground to save themselves from the flood waters. When they get to safety near their people's ancient burial ground, the Bantu people hail their leader for his bravery. However, the local witch doctor Hoda has seen this as the perfect opportunity to overthrow Waku and take control of the tribe. Hoda summons the gods of evil and commands them to raise the dead, and soon the long dead Bantu ancestors rise out of their graves as zombies to aid Hoda in his insane quest. Hearing danger approaching, Waku goes out into the jungle to investigate and finds Hoda and his zombie army and attacks them in order to lead them away from his people. Waku battles the zombies, determined to fight them to the death if necessary. Hoda, seeing his eventual victory then uses his arcane power to create more zombies, this time raising the corpses of dead jungle beasts from the ground. However, instead of attacking Waku, the zombie animals attack the other zombies, the surviving undead fleeing back to their graves. With his plot smashed, Hoda is horrified when the animals suddenly turn on him as well, killing him in bloody revenge. With Hoda dead, the zombified animals also return to death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hoda * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Outcast! | Synopsis3 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Head-Hunters! | Synopsis4 = Deep in the jungles of Africa, Cliff Mason is taken to Jaffa Island by boat. The captain of the ship warns Cliff that there is a tribe of head hunters on the island, but Cliff dismisses this as he has heard contrary. However, after the boat leaves, Cliff learns how wrong he was when he is attacked by the headhunters, who seek to sacrifice the intruder to their Spider God. Cliff manages to fend off his attackers with his rifle and pistol but the head-hunters then release the Spider God to attack him. Cliff empties his gun on the beast, but finds that the shots don't phase it. He throws his empty pistol at the massive spider, seemingly killing it and flees from the confused natives. Despite this, Cliff is captured by the head-hunters who then tie him to the stake, intending to burn him alive in revenge for his apparent slaying of their god. Cliff quickly realizes that his gun didn't kill the spider, merely knocked it out and uses this knowledge to convince the tribe that he has the power to resurrect the spider by ordering it to rise again. When the Spider God awakens from its black out, the tribe believes Cliff to be a powerful being and set him free. However the chief hunter does not believe the deception and attempts to throw a spear at Cliff. Cliff dodges the spear and it strikes and kills the Spider God. Furious, the tribes people chase after the hunter and they all fall off a cliff to their death. Cliff rushes back to the shore in time for his boat to pick him up, and tells the captain that he had an uneventful expedition. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jaffa Head-Hunters * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}